


Over and Beyond Service

by mariabumby



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluffy mostly yeah, Hotel Celeb AU, M/M, Plotty, imagine sousuke in a suit for me k thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariabumby/pseuds/mariabumby
Summary: Sousuke is a concierge at a five star hotel in New York, handles all the difficult clients and is very thorough about the logistics/demi-god expert of sneaking in A+ celebrities.Sousuke also, has a major Sports crush on the tennis star Rin Matsuoka.





	

 

 

- 

Sousuke is a concierge at a five star hotel in New York, handles all the difficult clients and is very thorough about the logistics/demi-god expert of sneaking in A+ celebrities.

 -

The hotel has a rumored 20,000usd budget to go over and beyond service per classified VIP guests , and though Sousuke looks intimidating, he makes up for it with the gestures, perceptiveness, understanding. Last year, he planned and held a mini graduation ceremony for a boy that missed his kinder graduation because of his parents vacation. PR loved it, he got a raise. Sousuke wants to prove his face can make in the hospitality industry, he wants to win this tacky *Service Honor* award though he doesn’t want to admit it.

 -

Sousuke also, has a major Sports crush on the tennis star Rin Matsuoka. Who has the same hometown as him, who rose above a tennis elbow injury (which he thinks is so admirable), and Sousuke just really wants Rin to kill the upcoming olympics.

- 

Sousuke is ecstatic that Mr. Matsuoka booked their hotel for a photoshoot in NY. But Sousuke is also dumbfounded about the news of rin withdrawing from the olympics qualifiers, he’s re-injured after an accident. Rumors say it was foul play. While, Sousuke thinks he never seen Rin in such a dapper suit and he wasn’t prepared for this, but instinct just kicks in as he pull out Rin from pesky paparazzi and to the hotel backdoor, and is this guy drunk, and clingy?? (is he sobbing woah. wait. what.)

 -

Rin is relieved Sousuke is Japanese, he’s been craving familiarity, asks about japan like, they oddly went to the same elementary school as kids? Sousuke quips up as they get to the penthouse and offers to arrange every sports relax therapy you could imagine. Rin seems to be mulling over the one thing that could get him better: he wants japanese homecooking. Sousuke offers expensive Japanese courses from the resident hotel chef. Rin is like: i want that street-side tonkatsu bowl you could get across sano elem when we were kids remember that ? Can you manage to cook that? (over and beyond service for your guests right ?). Also mochi balls, can you do mochi balls?

- 

Sousuke thinks Rin was both cute and crazy foot-up-your-ass-snotty right now and was weighing his options carefully in his head. "i will sing high praise to your boss if you whip that up, extra spicy, mm sousuke? huge tip.” The scales in Sousuke’s mind lurches forward. He cooks up the don bowl for his life in a nervous flurry. Rin says it’s passable and passes out for the rest of the night. He checks out the next day wordlessly, a freakishly neat room but for a long ass letter in Japanese at his desk almost confessional vague asking what to do about being homesick and feeling suffocated in a crowd. Sousuke is overwhelmed by the writing, kind of knows it’s for him, and replies as honest and quickly as possible,as he slips in a letter in Rin’s checkout luggage. (1) you haven’t left compliments for my boss (2) the back of the house splits your tips equally so you still owe me ((don’t back out on promises mr.matsuoka)) (3) i don’t completely understand what you’re going through, but it’s important for you right? So you will fight hard and win. Know that the Hotel is cheering for you, including your concierge. signed S.Y.

- 

Rin fucking adores the letter, but makes the unfulfilled promised an excuse to keep going back to New York and book the same hotel and keep making odd demands out of Sousuke Yamazaki. It feels like home without the pain of going home and maybe it’s the hotel or it’s the service.

- 

It’s swimming in the lap pool, only the two of you at two in the morning. And Rin is pissed because bellboys aren’t supposed to be shredded and fast but Sousuke insists he’s not a bellboy, he’s technically a concierge, so it’s understandable that he’s cut of a higher quality. Or it’s running off to central park in the dead of the morning because it’s dangerous in New York! I need company Sousuke and I want to see what the cherry blossoms under damp streetlights, there’s cherry blossoms in New York and Rin is giddy about that. He’s always leaving abruptly with huge tips, and long vague japanese letters for Soususke. Ending with food critiques on the katsu bowl or the mochi he never ever gets right. Sousuke doesn’t really make mochi for anyone else though.

- 

Sousuke should be downright exhausted, but he shuffling around like he just had the best coffee in the world, almost a smile on his face. Sous, and the media are fully convinced with the tragic story of Rin Matsuoka who never deserved the injury, Sousuke confides to Rin it’s a story he could really relate to with a highschool swimming injury. Rin wishes they were friends then. 

 -

On some days, he’d actually taking up Sousuke’s offer on that acupuncture therapy because his off season-therapy/training is still brutal, you’re a really thoughtful bellboy, and thanks for asking me if i want an ice bath, or more protein, but stop asking about my tennis shoulder so much it’s kind of rude. (( It’s kind of rude to read someone like a book, like you’re stipped naked to the teeth of your skin, and it’s uncomfortable to stare at harsh truths, don’t say it offhand like that.)) “i’m not a bellboy mr. Matsuoka, and i apologize, i’m only trying to do my job” Rin decides that Sousuke is that special friend of his we can tell everything, but it doesn’t mean he should. he feels like he’ll be found out soon. He books a room at the Iwatobi, they have terrible VIP service. 

- 

The next time, Rin Matsuoka is back in New York, and Sousuke knows about it: is a drunk Rin calling the frontdesk asking to be picked up from a club and checked in. inconspicuous. please. not safe, might get mobbed“I’m not a chaffeur, mr. Matsuoka”, “but you might as well as be a bodyguard Sousuke” “i don’t understand why you don’t just get recked in your own penthouse” “i don’t like making a mess Sousuke, you know that. come get me” (please). 

- 

Sousuke hates thinking about Rin being mobbed though he’s been always trying decode that elbow mystery and something just clicks as the lights whir past him. He arrives there faster via motorcycle. Rin wants to drink in the hot ride with the jacket and the helmet. maybe they should kiss. But he can’t because  Sousuke is asking him:"the elbow injury, what is it then: self harm or pure accident?" (Rin is caught in the metaphorical deer lights) ”honestly,I’m not sure Sousuke.”(Rin mutters) "Doesn’t matter right, you relieved in the end. Everyone thinks you should’ve won gold. and heck maybe it’s better than the real thing” Rin winces like he’s slapped, the plain truth, the ads in NY. The ride to the hotel is awkward in more ways than one.

 -

Sousuke isn’t looking at him, trying to come to terms with a lying idol before a fallen friend, he’s looking at the ground. “y’know your elbow will be fine, not sure with your pride, or ifyou'll ever be going home now”. Rin isn’t given the time to react. that was sous’ goodbye as he drove. Rin figures it wasn’t Sousuke’s shift, when he checks himself in to a different face at the concierge. when Rin checks out he leaves a well written clear and concise letter in english for the president of the hotel citing that (1) Sousuke Yamazaki has rendered him the best service humanly possible, and has been a good friend (2) he’s contacted both Nanase Haruka and Seijurou Mikoshiba, more successful olympic stars to endorse and patronize this branch of hotels because knowing sous, his unending gratitude will be best understood with action not just empty words. (3) you should really make him bake mochi balls in the central park japanese festival, if you guys get a booth. 

- 

S ousuke knows he deserves the tacky ‘Service Honor’ award, but feels divided with how he treated the guest who’s impactful letter rocketed him into a gold finish. He handles the visits of Haru and Seijurou flawlessly, but respects the whole idea acting and not talking and sends Rin an invite for a central park sakura festival. Rin replies by declaring his elbow healthy and crushing the competition in the qualifiers for the next olympics.

 -

Sousuke makes sure there are feedback forms on their booth in the festival, and reads through all of them, everyone who wants a piece of japan and misses home. one of them wrote: “congratulations. this is your best one yet” and Sousuke’s running, and with sheer gut impulse yanks off the head of a bear mascot, because he’s seen no redheads all day and well he was right and it’s Rin Matsuoka. and Sousuke’s just muttering out: “i’m sorry, congrats Rin, wow, come to japan with me please?? we have a branch there. the next olympics is in japan right??”. they kiss, and Rin hides behind the bear head all over again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> posting 2016 stuff since i'm less embarrassed about it, uhh. comments are mega appreciated -


End file.
